Not What I Expected
by Blonde K
Summary: Three years after leaving the Academy Cammie falls pregnant with Zach's child, but when Zach finds out he disapears off the face of the earth, leaving cammie to pick up the pieces of her broken heart


**Disclaimer: These fantastic characters all belong to Ally Carter, but at the moment they are doing what I tell them. **

'_Finally' Cameron Morgan thought to herself. The day had come for Bex, Liz, Macey and I to graduate and leave the Gallagher Academy. We would each be going their separate ways, I am moving in with Zach and joining the CIA, where I will put her pavement artist ways to good use. Bex is going off and taking up work that included lots of hand on fighting action. Liz will from now on be working behind a computer screen, cracking codes and breaking down firewalls. And Macey, well she was off on some undercover mission that she hadn't really told us about._

Our entire graduating class sat together on the stands in front of the school as our headmistress, my Mom, stood at the podium fair welling us and wishing us all good luck in whatever career paths we may choose.

Many of us shed tears as we finally came to terms with the fact that we will never be returning to the Gallagher Academy. We would never again walk through the large mahogany doors into the grand hall for meals, we would never sit through another COW pop quiz, and we would never all be together like we were now again. It was time for us to say goodbye.

After Mom finished her speech the rest of the school were taken back inside where they could have the rest of the day off, while we remained outside with the teachers saying goodbye to them and to each other. We had a whole group picture done and the individual photos had to be taken, so while we waited Bex, Liz, Macey and I sat together on the grass and talked.

"We have actually graduated! That… wow… I don't even know what to say" Bex said, struggling for words.

"Yeah, it seems like only yesterday we were first formers here" Liz added

"Ha! Not for me," Macey interjected "it seems like just yesterday I found out that this was spy school." We all laughed at this, Macey had only joined us in our third year at Gallagher academy, and it had been a real shock to see after all her other schools, Gallagher was entirely different.

"I can't believe we aren't going to be together anymore" I whined "I mean how will I live, it will be so lonely not living with you guys anymore!" I complained, I really was going to miss them.

"Lonely my ass Cammie! You're moving in with Zach!" Bex yelled at the top of her lungs, causing many heads to turn our way.

"oooooooooooo" the three of them chorused, making me blush scarlet.

"Oh the naughty thing you will get up to!" Macey teased, laughing along with Bex and Liz. I buried my head in my hands trying to hide my blush.

"Guys, shut up! Someone will hear you!" I screeched at them, while they just laughed at me. When a flash startled us, we looked up to see my Mom holding a digital camera that she was going photo crazy with. As we laughed she took loads of snap shots to, as she said, remind us of all the fun times we had together.

After all the individual photos had been taken we were told that we could retreat to our rooms to make sure all our things were packed and ready to go before we head down for our last meal at the Gallagher Academy.

_____.______._____.______.______.______.______.______.______.______.______.______.______._______.______._____.______.______.______.______.______.______.______.______.______.______.__

After we were finished our meals we were taken out, to put our things into the waiting limos and we were driven away from the Academy forever. When I arrived at my new apartment I was greeted by Zach who came and helped me bring my luggage inside. We hauled my stuff up the stairs putting it into my room and then Zach pulled me into his arms and kissed me. He told me how he had been missing me, and that I was even more beautiful than when he last saw me, making me again blush scarlet. We then went into the kitchen where we had tea, and talked for hours about what we had been up to, what we would miss about school, our new jobs and how different everything would be from now on.

**Hey everyone!**

**I thought I of the idea for this story one night at two o'clock in the morning**

**So I have decided to write it**

**Let me know what you think and please review**

**XX Blonde K**


End file.
